Naruto Rise of an empire rule of a Dragon
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto exiled after the Sasuke retreival mission being a success has some interesting things happen to him and it makes him a being far superior to normal humans or jinchurikis


**Hey guys its me the akuma shogun with a story of a Naruto leaves konoha and becomes something no one but his friends thought possible he becomes the Dragon Emperor kinda a mix between Naruto and the Mummy III tomb of the dragon emperor only Naruto is not goiing to become a mummy and he is not jet li lol**

Naruto was mad scratch that he was down right pissed the fuck off he had brought the precious Uchiha back and for what to get banished for harming the faggot of an uchiha he was now on his way to wave where he would get a boat and go see a friend he made when he killed Dotou thats right he was going to see princess Koyuki kazahanna or as she is known these days as Koyuki kazahanna-hime daimyou of snow spring country.

"I might just travel the elemental nations for a while before heading to snow/spring country" said Naruto.

Naruto had traveled for three years and had visited several of the hidden villages he had visited kumo first where he actually went up death dragon mountain and faced its trials which were very very dangerous in fact no one had survived not even the raikages were dumb enough to try the trials but Naruto did and he passed them all he passed the trial of doubt where he was subjected to very negative thoughts trying to make him kill himself. He then passed the Trial of strength where he had to hold a boulder up for over forty two hours without food or water to keep his strength up and then he had to face the trial of battle where he had to fight and defeat the lost souls that had tried and failed to climb the mountain he finished and was at teh top when all over the elemental nations a loud roar could be heard and the sky darkened and a flash of lightning hit the pillar at the top when it stopped and the smoke cleared a yellow almost golden dragon could be seen this dragon was Huang long the DRagon of the center and father of all dragons.

**"You who have completed the trials what is your reasoning for taking them"**

"I wish to be stronger and to prove the world wrong that jinchuriki like myself are people just like they are"

**"I can tell you are not lying so I will give you two things first is you gain the ability to be the dragon Emperor this gives you mastery over the elements of water earth lightning fire ice and metal you also gain all forms of telekinetic energy such as telepathy telekinesis and other forms of it you also gain the dragon master summoning contract and I am your personal summon the tattoo of me that will go on your chest is proof that i am your personal summon and proof that you passed the trials go now and show the world the strength of the dragon emperor ROOOOAAAAAR" **and with that last roar the mighty dragon of the center Huang long left in a bright flash of lightning.

Naruto deciding it was best to get the heck out of death mountain went back to the bottom of the mountain when he got there however he was surrounded by the Raikage A and several of Bolts members as well as Samui his niece Yugito his adopted daughter and Killer bii his annoying rapping brother as well as Mabui his assistant "Who the hell are you and how did you get in my village without my knowing" yelled A

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I went up death mountain to do the trials I had read about in a history book of the elemental nations I passed said trials and am now the summoner of Huang Long-sama and I am the new Dragon Emperor I can summon any dragon and use the Elements given to me by Huang Long himself now if you will excuse me I need to goto some other villages and just travel for a while."

"Not so fast" yelled A "I demand you to give whatever you got on death mountain to me since it is from kumo then you are to be locked up for stealing it"

"I don't think so and to prove I don't have to how about a game of luck if you win I give it all to you but if I win I get to choose my prize and I already think I know what I want" said Naruto winking at Mabui , Samui , and Yugito who all blushed when they saw him wink.

"fine but I am going to kick your ass and throw you in jail when I win" said A

"Fine with me Now the game is poker and so you know I am not cheating you can get your own deck and pass the cards out yourself"

"Agreed" A pulled out a deck from thin air and shuffled and then passed out five cards to naruto and himself"

"do you want any cards" asked A

Naruto tossed two cards an eight of clubs and a two of daimonds and A gave him two new Cards and Naruto smirked.

A tossed three Cards and got three more and he smirked and threw his cards down and said four of a kind of nines

Naruto smiled and threw his cards down with an his cards being an ace king queen jack and ten of daimonds making his hands an ace high flush also known as a royal flush and A and everyone else was staring at Naruto's cards with wide eyes the reason why is no one had ever beaten the Raikage at poker let alone hade the Raikage ever gotten an ace high flush with anything it was highly impossible to get that in the first game and this kid had just done it so with a defeated sigh the Raikage asked "What would you like as payment for winning"

"I would like you to fulfill these marraige contracts my father set up with Yugito Nii, Samui , and Mabui please."

"Wait your Minatos kid oh shit I can't beleive it we were told you died I was supposed to be your Godfather but some ninja gave me a document saying you had died I was told by your father if anything were to happen to him and your mother that I was supposed to take you from that village and raise you here and then you would go to snow country and marry your betrothed since birth the Daimyou of snow/spring Koyuki Kazahana and you would be marrying not just her but a lot of other women as well to rebuild your clan you have contracts for these women as well as a few women from the same clan known as soul reapers their names are Rangiku , Soi feng, Orihime , and Youruichi as well as a clan heir by the name of Tifa and another heir by the name of Yuffie you were also supposed to get some other girls but I can't remember who they were." said A

"So let me get this straight I was trapped in that hell hole of a village because someone lied to you oh I am so glad I am not there anymore."

"Well I am glad you are safe but I need to get you to Snow/Spring country as soon as possible since you are to marry Koyuki by your sixteenth birthday and you are fifteen right now so that gives you a year to get to know her better."

"Ok so I need to get there soon then fine I will be there in time you see with the powers that Huang long-sama gave me I can teleport to anywhere I have been before so by A-sama I will visit sometime and take my brides to be later I have a hot actress/daimyou/betrothed to find later." and with that he dissapeared next time anyone ever heard of him other than those he wanted to hear about him would hear that an empire in the north had risen where snow/Spring country used to be it was now Called the Dragon Empire and anyone who attempted to enter was found walking back to their village without any memory of what had happened all they said was "The dragon Emperor's reign will not be denied" then they quit talking and acted like they did not even know they had a mission to said empire to spy on it.

**So what do you all think of this I got this idea after watching the Mummy III tomb of the Dragon emperor dvd hope you all enjoy this first chap if not oh well I tried**


End file.
